Demona and Isis
by Isis Blaze alter selfDemona
Summary: OK! This is my first fic of my series! It explains how demona and Isis combined into one body(two differant looks but one body confusing ne?)


Okay! Demona, Isis, Emisa, evil dude (haven't thought of a name yet ;-;) and Demis are my characters!!! If you want to use them in your stories, its fine just give credit were credit is due! But on the other hand all Dbz characters belong to Akira toriyama (a.k.a. trunks, gohan, goku etc.) not me! K?   
  
  
A young girl is running through the streets, she has strange blue hair and bright silver eyes. She dashes in and out of the cars, her eyes filled with terror as she looks for a refuge. She turns her head to see her pursuer, he is gaining on her, and he seems to have the advantage. He is tall with a muscular build his face remains unseen because of the hood he is wearing. Cars and busses screech and honk as she weaves her way thorough them, people curse and scream at her. She feels a tug at her hair and turns around and sees the man smiling victoriously holding her hair. She yells and claws at his hand and jumps away. She looks forward just in time to see the truck bear down on her.  
  
"Hey Isis-chan wait up!!" a "pretty boy" with short purple hair and bright blue eyes runs up to a girl.  
"Huh?" A girl with short red hair stops and turns around she has ice blue eyes with a piercing gaze. "Oh, hi trunks-kun." Isis stares at her feet with a glum look on her face.  
"Isis-chan? What's wrong?" Isis grabs trunks   
,"I'm gonna fail the exam! Help me! Help me!"  
"Woah there Isis, you know I already have my hands full from catching up on the work I missed."  
"So! I...need...help, I missed a lot too, and that was partially your fault!!"   
"Yeah right Ms. you better take me or else!"  
"Well...I uh um...I didn't know I was gonna miss a month of school!"  
"Uh huh, sure you didn't."  
"Trunks!"  
"Get Gohan to help you...he's a lot smarter then me and not in school anymore."  
"But he has work to do...anyway I barley know him."  
"You just spent the last 4 weeks with him...and you still don't know him?"   
"Well yes um no... Um...heh heh?"  
Isis and Trunks keep this up until they get to school and they are walking up the steps, Isis grabs trunks legs trying to get him to agree. Trunks gets very pissed and tries to get her off but she won't budge, finally trunks is tired of this and as the final bell rings he kicks his foot out. Isis suddenly flies off his leg and before trunks can react rams head first into the school building.  
"Isis!" Trunks runs over to her and makes sure she's all right. A bright flash illuminates the area and Isis's hair suddenly turns blue and her eyes turn silver.  
" Oagh were am I?"  
"Wh-who?" Trunks stares at this new girl with wide eyes.   
The girl suddenly jumps up and looks back and forth frantically. "Where am I? What happened to the truck? Huh?" She looks down to see a guy with purple hair staring at her and drooling.  
"I still don't know who you are but yur sure purty missus." Trunks exclaims in a strange spaced out voice.  
"Riiiiiiiight, take a hike jack."   
Trunks face cracks in half and lightning strikes him and a big word REGECTED is placed on his forehead. "D-don't you know who I am?? I am trunks!! Trunks that all girls start to drool all over because I'm the richest and hottest guy ever!!! Ah ha ha ha ha!!!!"  
"Sure. Right. Whatever." Trunks turns to stone then crumbles to the ground in a silent scream. "Is that a shopping mall??!!" She looks over drooling at a huge building with a big sign that says: "Welcome to Heamat Mall." "Kiiiiiyaaaaaaa!!!!!" She dashes off into the mall when suddenly (Hey let me out!) "Huh?" (LET ME OUT!) Suddenly the new girl changed back to Isis.   
"Finally...Agh I'm late for school!" (Thanks a lot girl!)(Huh? Wait I'm confused who are you and what are you doing in my body?) (First we should get on first name bases...I'm Isis) (Huh? Oh my name is...Demona)(Right before you came here did you run into/hit anything?) (A truck hit me...I think) (No wonder, I've read about this it's called "suore" It's were both bodies hit/run into an object at the exact same time both thinking "I don't want to die" at the same time. So there thoughts reach each other and they combine into one body, therefore letting them combine and come away without a scratch. Usually whoever is in the safer area is the place they combine at.) (Wow)(That's all you have to say??? Wow? Geez were like history in the making...Agh now I'm really late!) She dashes off to the school still wondering how they could be in sync, even professionals couldn't be that close.  
  
Too be continued (maybe)  
A.N. I know I know it's short! It's just I don't want to put a lot of effort into this unless I know people will like it...so I'd like one yes one good review or I wont continue it...(I have it all in my head what's going to happen but.... sore wa himitsu desu!) Also please tell me if I rushed something...or need to re-word/re-work it (cept for grammar and punctuation.... I already know I'm awful at that!) this is my first piece of writing I'm going to post on FanFiction.net (I have other...but there to....odd(sailor cow anyone?) and scary) and my best one is not on this computer...its on paper...but its not typed up anymore ;-; my computer got wiped and I forgot to back it up. Well that's all for now.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
